Blood Kiss
by AkaneRedGirl
Summary: WARNING:YAOI! No like-y, no read-y! DISCLAIMER:I do not own Vampire Knight! Second chapter: The Second Encounter; I put it on separately so I didn't have to make this chapter rated "M". If you're old enough to read it, I hope you do ;P


Zero fell back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor of the Moon Dormitory. _Not now, God, not _now_._ _Not _here_._

Huger burned his throat and he could feel his reason slipping away. He put his head in his heads, almost as if he was physically trying to hold on to his sanity. Blood tablets weren't doing him any good; they didn't satisfy his bloodlust the way they were supposed to.

This was the last place he wanted to be; barely coherent in the hall of the Moon Dormitory. He didn't even know why he was here. _Yet._ Headmaster had sent him; had said there was something important, something urgent.

The used-to-be-slayer could barely hear the soft fall of footsteps over the roar of blood in his ears.

A voice, calm and smooth with cruelty lurking just below the surface, spoke to him, "What are you doing in the Moon Dormitory, Kiryu? Thirsty already?"

Zero looked up at the pureblood, his eyes flashing red and full of hate. As his sanity ebbed away, so did his self-control and reason; filling him with rage just from looking at the vampire.

Zero bared his fangs and a growl arose from his throat as Kaname squatted down so his emotionless gaze was level with Zero's.

"You need to take better care of yourself; I still need you."

_Only to protect Yuki_, Zero thought.

The pureblood took off his tie at a painstakingly slow pace. Zero couldn't tear his gaze away from the other boy's pale neck. It drove him crazy that Kaname was moving so slow while Zero was slowly slipping into insanity. He felt angry at himself for needed the vampire's blood so badly.

Kaname opened up his collar to expose more of his neck. The silver haired boy wrinkled his nose in disgust with what he was about to do, but still could not tear his gaze away from the pureblood's neck.

Kaname frowned a bit and tugged on his collar, exposing even more of his neck. He cupped Zero's chin with one hand and pulled him forward; directing the once-human-now-vampire towards his neck.

The scent of Kaname's blood drove him crazy with thirst and he eagerly, desperately sank his fangs into the Night Class president's neck. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the tangy crimson liquid that flooded into his mouth and flowed down his throat.

Zero hated how dependent he was on Kaname to keep from falling to Level E.

The pureblood rested a hand on the silver haired boy's back and pulled him tighter against him. The used-to-be-slayer's eyes flew open in surprise, which was drowned out by another splash of blood on his tongue.

Kaname sank into Zero's lap, straddling his hips with his knees and pushing the silver haired boy against the wall. The pureblood pulled back, forcing Zero's mouth away from his neck.

A growl arose from the once-human-now-vampire boy's throat as he looked up at the Night Class president, his mouth covered in Kaname's blood.

The pureblood put a finger against Zero's lips, "Don't insult my graciousness with hostility. Remember, _I _am the one who sustains you. You'd be wise not to disrespect me."

Kaname took back his hand and licked the blood off his finger. He gave a small smile and moved in close so that his mouth was near the silver haired boy's ear, "You're such a messy eater. Someone should teach you some manners."

Zero could feel the pureblood's breath, hot on his ear and cheek. Kaname put his lips against the used-to-be-slayer's, forcing them apart with his tongue.

The silver haired boy tried to raise a fist, but the pureblood grabbed it and pinned it against the wall above their heads. The other he pressed against the ground.

The Night Class president pulled back, stopping to lick the blood off Zero's cheek. He licked his blood stained lips and smirked a bit as he rose, straitening his collar and looping his tie back around his neck.

As the pureblood turned to leave, the last words he had whispered in Zero's ear as he had pulled away lingered in the silver haired boy's mind, "Don't forget your purpose, Kiryu; otherwise the punishment will be much more…_severe_."


End file.
